1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container for supplying a liquid to a liquid consuming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an ink jet printer that has mounted therein an ink cartridge containing ink and performs printing on a printing medium with ink supplied from the ink cartridge. As for ink contained in such an ink cartridge, for example, pigment ink in which a plurality of components having different specific gravities are mixed is used. A component having high specific gravity in the pigment ink may be settled as time elapses, and thus ink uniformity may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is suggested a technology that improves ink uniformity by disposing a stirring member in an ink containing chamber of the ink cartridge (for example, see JP-A-2006-1240).
JP-A-2006-1082, JP-A-2006-1175, and JP-A-2003-266730 are examples of the related art.
However, the stirring member is located apart from an ink supply port of the ink cartridge, and after passing a position at which the stirring member is disposed, ink is likely to be settled, and thus further improvement of ink uniformity is increasingly demanded. This problem may occur in a liquid container for supplying a liquid to a liquid consuming apparatus, for example, a liquid container for supplying a liquid material to an ejecting apparatus, which ejects a liquid material including a metal on a semiconductor to form an electrode layer, as well as an ink cartridge for an ink jet printer.